


Betting Games

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Park Jisoo | Jihyo-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Just Twice betting on Mina and Tzuyu's relationship a few times.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Betting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Jihyo's POV
> 
> (A/N: There are some references here from [Nayeon's Favorite Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838340) and [Behind The Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962840). The first one is significant enough to this story while the second is just so so and pretty much negligible.)

Life is essentially a betting game.

The moment you close your eyes to sleep, you're already betting with fate if you'll be able to open them again the next day. And when you won that bet, you'll be betting again with life if the day will turn to your favor.

Over and over again.

And as morbid as it might sound, it's just the facts of life. 

But on the brighter side, betting is sometimes just that—a game. And Twice, as everyone knows, is notorious for their games.

Twice likes to bet on the most trivial of matters. Often enough, these bets have been for fun—especially with Momo's apple and Nayeon's airport fiasco.

But sometimes, there are bets that are done under the table—the kind that is hush hush but still anticipated with eager eyes and a greedy need to win.

And as childish as it may seem to most, one of their favorite is betting on Mina and Tzuyu's relationship.

* * *

"Who do you think will confess first?"

After Nayeon explained on length about Mina and Tzuyu's supposed relationship, the next thing that their eldest did is to convince her to make a bet.

"How should I know?" Jihyo exclaimed, not unkindly—just confused. Her head is still reeling at what Nayeon told her. "Are you even sure they _aren't_ together, yet?"

Looking back, Jihyo can remember a thing or two about Mina and Tzuyu's interactions that made her pause. But at the time, she just chalked it up as nothing.

Like that time when Tzuyu requested a kiss from all of them. It was surprising, of course, but since it was her birthday, they just did what she asked—except for one or two who just barely did it.

At the time, Jihyo was holding a phone to capture everything for their fans who couldn't participate in their fanmeet and for those fans who are living on the other side of the globe. 

There was nothing unusual in her eyes as she captured Twice kissing their youngest. But on hindsight, she should've realized that something is amiss when Mina quietly added, "I like you" after saying, "Tzuyu, I love you."

"Pretty sure." Nayeon smirked as she reach out a hand to Jihyo, wordlessly asking for a handshake to seal the deal. "You in?"

"What's the punishment for the loser?" Despite herself, Jihyo couldn't help but ask—maybe the routine of constantly betting on every little thing made her say it. "We _have_ to establish that first."

And when Nayeon dictated the punishment (something silly that Jihyo couldn't remember anymore), Jihyo decided to take a chance and bet on the more obvious of the two in her opinion:

"Alright. I'll bet on Mina."

It was their very first bet and, later on, Jihyo will learn that it's also her very first loss. But since Nayeon confessed about 'manipulating' Tzuyu into confessing, both of them agreed that the first one doesn't really count.

* * *

"When will they admit to all of us that they're together?"

This time, Sana initiated the bet.

When Nayeon explained that Sana and her have been keeping an eye on the two for the longest time, Jihyo can't help but feel that she's not as perceptive as she thinks she is.

"Who else knows about them?" she demanded as the two look at each other in thought. Sana then explained that since it has been going since their trainee days ("Mina has a crush on Tzuyu since we were trainees but Mina will probably deny it if you ask her", Sana said with a smirk and a shrug), it meant that Momo also knew about it.

"It means that this is the perfect bet," Nayeon concluded with a bright smile. Beside her, Sana is smiling just as brightly. As she look at their expectant expressions, Jihyo can't help but sigh before agreeing.

"No more manipulation," she warned and Nayeon smiled sheepishly before nodding. "Alright, I'm in. How do we do this?" And when they decided to just give specific dates and then just choose the closest one as the winner, Jihyo's competitive nature made her wish for her first win.

And the conclusion of that bet happened a few months later. It was one of those days where they are all dolled up as they wait for their individual shoot to start.

"What's up with Jeongyeon?" Momo said as she raised her phone to her face. "She said we'll be having a group meeting later."

"Did someone forget to take out the trash or something?" Nayeon, who is beside Momo, just continued eating her snacks after asking the question to no one in particular.

Jihyo, who was already done with her individual shoot, took out her phone to text her friend.

  
 _Whats wrong?_  
 **Me**  
(6:35 PM) 

_What?_  
 **Yoo Jeongyeon**  
(6:37 PM)

 _Is this about that message?_  
 **Yoo Jeongyeon**  
(6:40 PM)

 _Nothings wrong :D Just_  
 _something we all need to_  
 _talk about_  
 **Yoo Jeongyeon**  
(6:40 PM)

  
And when they all got home, Jeongyeon called them all in the living room.

"All of you. Pay attention." Jeongyeon glared at Momo and Sana who were bickering over something Jihyo can't hear. "These two have something to say."

After Jeongyeon gestured for Mina and Tzuyu to speak, the younger of the two cleared her throat before starting. "We're together." She paused. "Like a couple."

"You meant an 'actual couple'," Mina corrected under her breath.

"Yes. That's what I said."

Jihyo, despite being elated that she won the bet, still can't help but nervously look around the room. She observed each and every one of them, expecting those she knows are unaware to show some visible confusion.

In a way, she's acting like the leader that she is: anticipating any potential trouble and acting accordingly in response. But to her shock, none have shown surprise nor even amazement at the news—except for Dahyun who immediately raised a hand.

"Yes, Dahyun-unnie?"

Jihyo immediately shook her disbelief at the lack of reaction from Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon—although since Jeongyeon called for the meeting, she gathered that her friend already knew. So her full attention is now on the younger girl whose face (squinted eyes and furrowed eyebrows) is showing visible confusion.

Knowing Dahyun's devotion to her Christian faith, Jihyo is somewhat afraid of the possible implication of her still-unasked question. So as a leader, she is already thinking of ways to placate everyone.

But when the younger girl asked her question, Jihyo felt like having an existential crisis. "Are you saying that you _haven't_ been dating all this time?"

"Right?" Chaeyoung added as she continue to play on her phone, already bored at the situation. "They've _always_ had a thing."

"Yes. Exactly." 

As everyone share their thoughts and theories about the couple (to the horror of Mina who is red with embarrassment as she ask them all to stop), Sana quietly sat beside Jihyo. "I guess you won?"

Jihyo just wordlessly nodded.

And when everyone started chanting and asking for a kiss, Jihyo can't help but quietly gasp in disbelief as Tzuyu roll her eyes before giving a chaste kiss atop Mina's head. And as Nayeon tease Tzuyu about giving a _real_ kiss, Jihyo can't help but make a face at their eldest before it morphed into shock as the still red-faced Mina timidly cup Tzuyu's cheeks before giving a quick peck on the younger girl's lips as soon as her head was turned.

And as Tzuyu shush them all when they continue to whistle, hoot, and cheer, Jihyo can't help but feel a little bit left out.

* * *

"Who is the more jealous one?"

Now that everyone knows, Nayeon decided to include everyone on the next bet. At first, Jeongyeon called them out for being childish. "Betting on relationships is awful."

But when Chaeyoung immediately and confidently bet on Mina, going as far as to be willing to part with _actual_ money, curiosity got the better of Jeongyeon and she decided to bet on Mina as well.

"Are we _really_ going to do this?" Jihyo asked as she stare incredulously at the pile of money on the table. "Isn't this going too far?"

"But more importantly," Dahyun added as she pause while holding out her wallet midair. "How do we actually quantify it? What's the criteria?"

And as everyone scramble to get papers and pen, arguing back and forth on what 'jealousy' actually entails and writing all their suggestions down, Jihyo massaged her temple, already feeling tired. So when Momo came out of her room, puzzled at the chaos before asking them why there's money on the table, Jihyo breathed a sigh of relief thinking that there might be someone who is still sane after all.

"It's Tzuyu, of course." Jihyo went back to massaging her temples as Momo take out her own wallet. "So how much money are we talking here?"

They—except Jihyo—decided to make a tally first on all the instances they've observed that would qualify as jealousy: the time Tzuyu kissed Nayeon on Vlive; the time Nayeon kissed Mina on a taped broadcast; the time Nayeon gave an uncooperative Tzuyu a lap dance; or even the time Nayeon sat on Tzuyu's lap on that Vlive that prompted Mina to order Tzuyu to switch place with someone.

As Nayeon whine about being singled out while telling Momo how bothered Mina was with 'MoTzu' to the point that she has repeatedly mentioned it on Vlive many times, Jihyo can't help but feel awed at all the instances she has apparently missed and how each and every one of Twice—except her—has noticed it.

In a way, listening to her members argue back and forth is an eye-opening experience for her. In a way, it feels like she is seeing Mina and Tzuyu in the eyes of her members—like a replay of a movie you've seen as a child and then getting surprised at the little details you have missed when you watch it again as a grown-up.

And as the girls continue to (aggressively) tell their stories, Dahyun raised a hand.

"But how will we be able to determine the winner? Unless they break up, this bet is going to continue for a long time."

And with that statement, everyone decided to scrap the bet altogether and to come up with something more realistic instead. Jihyo, with a relieved breath, will look at Dahyun with a grateful smile.

Although that grateful smile will fade into exasperation later when Dahyun and Chaeyoung started chasing Sana and Momo around the dorm as the two (laughing) older girls carried off the pile of cash from the table.

* * *

Out of all the bets Jihyo made, there is one that stood out the most. 

It's not that first time with Nayeon who ambushed her with a silly bet while she was still recovering from being bombarded with revelations (and theories) about the two. It might be a memorable one, but it's not the most important one.

It happened during one of their taping. After everything is said and done and the three hundred fans have made their way home, they all retired to the waiting room of the building to rest for a bit before going home.

"Unnie?"

Jihyo glanced at her youngest with a smile, fading as she saw her odd expression. "Is everything alright?"

Tzuyu nodded before giving her a small smile. "Yes." She then gestured at the empty seat beside the older girl. "Can I sit there?"

Jihyo patted the seat, gesturing for their youngest to sit. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Now seated, the younger girl hummed. "Have you ever thought about marriage, unnie?"

Jihyo, surprised at the suddenness and randomness of the question, laughed before answering. "You are too young to be thinking of something so serious, Tzuyu." She then tilted her head in curiosity as the younger girl continue to look at her, expectant. "Is this about that couple in the audience earlier who just got engaged?"

When Tzuyu averted her eyes before nodding timidly, Jihyo also nodded but with understanding. "Are _you_ thinking about it?"

The younger girl opened her mouth before immediately closing it again. Jihyo patiently waited for a few seconds as Tzuyu tried to find her words. "I think... I guess I'm just wondering. You know..."

"About you and Mina?"

When Tzuyu just nodded in reply, Jihyo sighed before wrapping an arm around the younger girl. "Would you want that? To be married to Mina?" she asked, trying to make her tone as light as possible.

"Yes." Tzuyu paused again for a few seconds before adding, "but I don't know if that is possible."

"I see," Jihyo replied, still maintaining that light tone.

"I just...." Jihyo patiently waited for the next words. "I'm Taiwanese." Jihyo waited for more. "If she's Taiwanese, there would be no problem. We can easily get married."

"Your parents won't like a _Japanese_ daughter-in-law?" Jihyo asked in a teasing tone that made Tzuyu chuckle before shaking her head.

"I meant it's legal there," the younger girl clarified as Jihyo nodded. "In my home country, I mean. But since Mina is Japanese..."

Jihyo hummed in thought, understanding the whole picture. "You know, you don't have to think about it now. You're both still too young." She then gestured at the room where Twice is currently staying in. "We're _all_ still too young."

"There's no rush," Jihyo added with a reassuring smile as she tap Tzuyu on the back a few times.

The younger girl, after playfully wincing, was quiet for a few seconds. But Jihyo patiently waited as Tzuyu tried to find her words. "Do you think she'll want to marry me?"

Jihyo felt a prick on her chest when she saw the insecurity on Tzuyu's face. "Of _course_ she will." She then wrapped her arms around the younger girl, idly wondering if she's still growing in height, before gently shaking her. "But not right now." Tzuyu laughed at that as she swayed inside Jihyo's arms. "And when you _do_ get married, we all get to be Maid of Honors, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, unnie." And when Tzuyu—still wrapped around her arms—gave her a big, bright smile, Jihyo decided to have a bet with fate.

Because life is essentially a betting game: every moment of your waking life, you'll bet with fate about things you wish to happen and you hope to achieve.

But there are those times when you feel insecure about things and uncertain of how the odds would actually be in your favor. Still, all you can do is bet again and again, hoping and praying that the dice you threw will let you win the gamble of life.

And yes, Twice can be a bit childish with their betting games—like with Momo's apple and Nayeon's airport fiasco. But sometimes, they will bet on something grand—like their continued success for each and every comeback.

For Jihyo, she remembered that bet she made not for herself but for two of the most wonderful people she has ever met and will _probably_ ever meet:

She bet with fate that they'll have their happily ever after—in front of an aisle all dressed in white—and that _everyone_ will accept Mina and Tzuyu as a couple without any question.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> There you go. I'm done with everyone's POV on MiTzu. The next stories might take a while and will most likely be AU.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
